


宿敌

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 古风au，文章名来自同名曲许嵩的《宿敌》。意识流。大概也是我对不二观月之间那种互相格外特别，在敌意和爱意的天平上摇摇摆摆，相爱相杀关系的部分解读。一分恩三分怨十分缘





	宿敌

不二周助身上有很多事都是观月初所无法彻底理解的。

比如在酒肆喝酒的时候喝一碗倒一碗，问起的时候，却说自己不曾有什么故人要惦念。又比如说出剑的速度明明很快，却偏要等身上添了几道口子再开杀戒。

形形色色的，总做一些似乎做了也没太大坏处，但终归是没必要的事。观月把这种异类行为统称为不二周助情绪紊乱症，这里自然也包括不二见他一次打他一次，但就是不下杀手还要把他拉到酒肆强灌上两坛烈酒再说欢迎寻仇的行径。

人的好奇心是能超越世俗的，哪怕不二周助是他观月初的死敌，那种私怨追溯起来可以长篇大论到发一个星期的江湖小报都不带重样的，但这并不能抹除观月对这种无逻辑行为中本质的好奇。出于那种好奇心，寻仇和探究不二的秘密已经成为一件工作。意识到正面实在打不过后，观月又尝试过各种手段，伪装、跟踪、陷阱、下毒、搞偷袭，几乎什么下三滥的手段都用尽了，却总还是逃不过最后失去行动力被不二打包带走的窘境。

当然这次也是一样的。

“滚开！呼...很痛！”

观月被不二按在地上，胸口上的熊肘子要把他按的喘不过气了，被跨坐着的腰更是要被不二并不沉但也不容忽视的体重压断了。 

“这次改暗器了啊，不过论隔空打穴我可是一等一的高手哦。”

观月浑身酸软，想动一下筋脉就产生酥麻的感觉，即便拼命的用力调动自己的骨骼，也只能让身体艰难的颤抖两下，除此之外并起不到任何积极的作用。

“是我输了，你可以放开我了吧！”

不二眨了眨眼睛，恢复一贯微笑的模样，他的目光在观月的身上逡巡，骨节分明有力的手穿过观月颈后厚实的紫墨色卷发，突然咯咯咯的笑了起来，“真是像丝绸一样啊...呵呵，你现在这副模样真是好看，不如就这么待着吧。”

“不二周助！”

“不如这次......”不二说着从腰间抽出自己的短剑。

他这次要杀我？还是要废我！挑断手筋挖掉眼睛还是会割了我的舌头！一系列被害的想法闪过，似乎在观月看来，不二做下任何一桩都是不令人意外的，毕竟第一次的时候，他真的被打折了起码两根骨头。

观月自然不愿意坐以待毙，虽然他现在能做的反抗只有以言语相抵了，“不要乱来！我都说...都说认输了！你说过认输的话就不会乱来的！” 

不二的蓝眼睛里闪着刀面反射的寒光，刷的一声，光芒顺着视线逐渐放大，观月不自主的闭上眼睛。 

“斩断一节头发而已，你这副害怕的样子是怎么回事？”不二明知故问道，顺手把截断的长发梳理了一下，装在随身的锦囊里。

“我没有害怕！”观月强撑着底气，一时间忘记抗议不二诡异的行为，他侧过头瞥了一眼斜插在头侧的短剑，声音有些难以抑制的发抖。

“我知道这附近有一桩酒家，我请。”不二的手在观月腰间摸了摸，带着揩油动意味的动作让观月身上的一点散碎银两就这么离它们的主人而去了。

观月懒得去就不二是不是强盗的问题纠缠，穴道在不二上下其手的期间就被解开了，观月不急不缓的把不二掀到一边，在尽量保持住的优雅中爬起来，骚包的甩了甩头发又拍了拍身上的尘土，瞬间傲慢到恨不得用下巴看人，仿佛刚才那个被按在地上欺负的人不是他一样。

“有虫！”

“哪里！哪里？”观月整个人紧张起来，脸色惨白的程度比险些被杀都要过分，不二不由得想试试真的放一只虫子到他身上的话，这家伙会不会被吓的昏过去。 

“啊，原来是树枝啊。”不二拖着长长的笑，替观月捡走插在卷发里的干树枝。

“你故意的吧！”

“可真的好多树枝。”不二指了指观月的发尾。“想要我帮忙吗？”

“和你有什么关系！”观月话虽如此说，却主动的背过身去，抱着手臂，一副等着不二伺候的样子。

不二无视观月的垃圾话，站在他身后很近的地方屏住呼吸，果然一阵安静后，观月涨红着脸刷的回过身来，准备破口大骂不二这家伙真的把他丢在这一个人走了的行径，不想刚转过身就正对上不二放大的笑颜，两人差不多的身高让氛围变得无限暧昧起来，观月惊的一句话都说不出，身体本能的想要后退拉开距离，可骄傲又不肯令身体做出如此被动的动作，观月大睁着眼，生生停在能几乎感受到对方呼吸的位置。不二有些意外观月的定力，但不二周助又岂会给观月打平局的机会，不二身子前倾，直接吻了上去，不算过分的蜻蜓点水，因为观月几乎在瞬间就退后了。

“唔！”温暖的唇又欺压上来，一只手扯住观月脑后的头发，强硬的把观月按向自己，在无论如何都没能让观月妥协后，不二放开了他。 

“你咬我，这笔帐记下了。”

“你你你你你！”

“你咬我。”不二一副委屈的样子，“一会儿喝不了酒了，你得喝两份。”

观月的表情扭曲着，受害的明明应该是自己，不二到问罪于前了。为了不引来更多的针对，观月把你活该这三个字生生咽下去，他红着脸盯着不二手中的几条干树枝，决定把刚才发生的一切扔出脑子，他观月初虽然聪明但也没那么多的记忆空间去储存任何关于不二周助的废料。 

当然这只是自欺欺人的气话，多年之后观月再想起来，仍觉得自己的记忆力好的有些讨厌了。

…

不二周助只要一只脚迈进酒肆就什么都敢往外说。

从自己家里几口人几亩地七大姑八大姨姓什么叫什么到青龙阁少阁主大白天上房揭瓦被自己的阁主爹拎着个扫把满地追着打，什么破事都能往外吐噜，偏观月就是喜欢听这些无关江湖朝堂的破事，一次又一次的来找虐。

第一个故事是在医馆旁边的小酒馆里讲的。观月因为帮这个正道大好青年的兄弟换了份隐元密会的好工作顺便嘲讽了一下青龙阁什么名门正派不过是赔本赚吆喝的垃圾就被不二黑着脸打断了几根肋骨又拖到医馆治疗，那几天观月都以为自己要死了，不二那个兄弟叫不二裕太的天天和他哥吵吵吵，吵得他都要提前死掉了，甚至不二周助就在他床边骂他狐狸精他都不能起来反驳一下，简直要气的死掉了。可最后他也没有能死掉，活蹦乱跳的被拉过去喝酒。

原来不二兄弟从小就被青龙阁收养，两兄弟举目无亲无依无靠，这个小小破破的青龙阁就是他们的家。那是一个冬天，青龙阁的现阁主叫手冢的还是个不到十岁的的小屁孩，穿着一身不算破烂但也绝不算贵气的常服，花了身上所有的钱把两个差不多同龄的孩子从人口贩子手里买了下来，然后扔给了他们一个可怜的饼，然而就那一个饼还是他自己唯一的午饭。

后来两个孩子才知道现阁主那时候花的钱是他爹让他拿给屠户买整个阁过年肉食的钱，当晚回去后手冢就被罚跪了一夜，而两个买来的孩子却好好的被收养进了阁中，过了个没肉吃的好年夜。

“说好的一起在青龙阁吃糠咽菜，裕太是个小坏蛋！被你这个小浪蹄子给骗了！”

“明明是你们没用留不住裕太的心，反过来怪我！”听完故事的观月虽然很心疼两个，哦不，三个孩子，也很抱歉对不二唯一的家出言不逊，但还是把一杯酒泼到了不二脸上，这也就是长长的恩怨链的开始了。 

第二个故事是在街边的豪华酒店讲的，青龙阁空有虚名和地产实则没什么正经营收，论起来比道观佛门赚的点香火钱还不如，可能就连丐帮都比他们有财源，自然不二也没有什么钱，但人穷不代表志短，不二想着主城中这家的特品竹叶青许久了，终于逮到机会，只有硬泡没有软磨的架着刚在自家后门偷偷摸摸被抓个现行的观月来喝酒付账。

不二说从小他和裕太就被手冢管的很严，可能是记恨那顿年夜饭，也可能是因为手冢天生缺根弦，大家都是同龄人，手冢却仗着自己是下一任阁主吆五喝六的，明明不大的孩子，就像有多大的愁闷似的，整天摆着一副被欠了钱的脸，别说笑了，连个哭脸都没有，十五岁那年前阁主走了，那是他第一次看见手冢哭。裕太总是说阁里连个姑娘都没有，只有一个冷面阎王爷，一个神神叨叨的判官，案前一个唠叨牛头身上挂着一个上蹿下跳的马面，左一个阴森森的黑无常，右一个嘻嘻哈哈的白无常，这哪儿是正道第一阁啊，整个一阎罗殿。不二想可能那个时候裕太就有反骨了吧，想着蹦出这个阎罗殿不是一天两天了。

后来阁里真的来了个姑娘，叫菜菜子，还带了个大眼睛一看就很机灵的孩子。逃难的，因为饥荒，和当初的两兄弟如出一辙。最终这个姑娘顺势落到了手冢阁主手里，大家呼天抢地就像久旱逢甘霖一样谢神拜佛，哭着说总算解决了少阁主的问题，哪怕不是亲生的，这也是个人啊。

“你们是对你们阁主多没信心...”观月不禁汗颜，想起青龙阁阁主，也是英年才俊，怎么在不二周助嘴里惨成这样。

“你根本想象不了手冢有多抠。”不二哼了一声，“他为了贯彻心中的道义，行侠仗义不收费的，我们吃饭都成问题，何况嘴又不甜成天喊着打打杀杀的，倒插门又不愿意，正经人家谁看得上他啊。” 

“所以这就是你蹭吃蹭喝的理由？”观月白了不二一眼，用没什么力气的手虚晃着执起酒杯，举到不二眼前。不二笑眯眯的接过去一饮而尽，“哎呀，花仇家的钱，怎么能叫蹭呢。” 

不二酒过三巡后开始有点儿上头，平日里的好哥哥形象崩得一塌糊涂，他一只脚放在椅子上，拎着袖子把裕太损的一无是处，不二说裕太小的时候爱哭又耿直，总是跟别人打架，干不过就知道哭，就不会抄个板砖乎丫挺的。就这软蛋性格还就喜欢往漂亮大姐姐怀里扑，对自己这个为他操心帮他干架的唯一血亲视而不见，吾弟叛逆伤透吾心，爹妈九泉之下一定都要窒息了。

观月说那不是很正常吗？男孩子不喜欢大姐姐喜欢大哥哥才有问题吧！他要是天天往你怀里蹭你爹妈可能就不是窒息而是要诈尸了。

不二给他递了一大碗酒，笑着说可裕太喜欢你可怎么办，你是大姐姐吗？

观月被噎得满脸通红，身上软筋散的效果还没散，再加上喝了点酒，雪白的脸红扑扑的，一袭白衣软塌塌的半趴在桌上像个染了桃红的白团子，鬼知道不二周助怎么分辨出他在街边随手买的肉包子里有软筋散的，识破了不说还假装中毒浑身乏力引他出来，再把他苦心经营的计划打得一团糟，最后还给他塞下了他自己亲手做的毒包子。

“不噎我你会死吗？”

“会啊，你希望我死吗？”

观月把脸埋进手臂里，闷闷的摇了摇头。“作为我的宿敌，在被我彻底击败之前死掉的话，我会很困扰的。” 

不二那时候只是笑，笑得观月气恼的闷了几大口酒，最后不二终于想起来自己还需要喘气，断断续续的说：“谢...谢你，祝福我长命百岁。”

不二最后又是顶着一个湿漉漉的脑袋出的店门。

第不知道哪一个故事是在一个神奇的地方讲的——楼外春，是个青楼。

这个故事的由来就比较长了，因为观月实在是制定了一个很天衣无缝的报仇计划。

就观月的情报系统感知，不二最自豪他的名门正派，暗里约自己喝酒给自己这个第一情报头子喂了不少信息，明里还不是假装与自己这个混走黑白两道的坏人素不相识，虽然他装的太假，假到就差指着自己鼻子说我干赢了他好几次了你们认识一下，但那副避而不谈的嘴脸还是让观月把不二周助划进伪君子的范畴。这么一个沽名钓誉的不二周助若是被人看见在青楼流连，自己再陡然出现指出他的身份，一定可以让不二周助霎时无地自容颜面扫地，以后自己多捏上一个把柄，足以好好嘲笑一番所谓天才剑客品行低劣不过如此。

以观月神经病还意识不到自己神经病的个性，立刻将这个只有神经病才能做好的计划实施了。他向不二发了一封来自楼外春的求救信，扮成绝美女子潜入青楼，打算引不二前来营救所谓“被骗到青楼卖掉的良家女子”时扑进不二怀里假装认出不二，指责他嫖了不给钱，搞臭他的名声，反正走夜路的自己无人知晓真实身份，做下案子就跑，计划简直天衣无缝！然而天下第一情报头子其实也没真的混过青楼，里面的门道他也未必清楚，最后不二还没吊来，观月就阴沟里翻船了，原本打算打晕房间里的正主假身接客再把嫖客打晕和房间的女主人塞在一起坐等猎物，却不想这些嫖客睡个青楼的女人还要随身带着迷情散玩玩情趣，别说戏弄一下傻瓜再放倒，刚一照面没多久观月就被扑面而来的香粉迷得浑身无力，事情闹的没法收场。中途看透一切的梁上君子不二周助本想袖手旁观让观月长长教训，却最终还是在观月挣扎解释无果被抱上床榻时看不下去了，冲了下去做了一回英雄好汉。

那种无助慌乱的神色不像是装的啊。

“我不是打不过他，只不过想送你个出风头的机会罢了！”

“哦，那还真是承蒙照顾了。”不二说这句话的时候，正和观月躲在狭小的储物柜里，观月因为药物而燥热的身子被他拥在怀里，不大的空间让观月只能靠在不二身上，用暧昧的姿势给不二在凉夜中浸染许久的身子带来令人不愿放手的温暖。

“呼...”观月能感到身体感官的变化，想要抚摸自己的欲望折磨得他忍不住缩起身子，轻轻摩擦自己的双腿，发出难耐的喘息。

“想要吗？”

“！”听着耳边的呢喃，观月原本只是燥热难耐的身子立刻染上了更多的情欲，温柔的中性声线舒服的划过耳膜，将致命的信息输入意识，把心脏跳动的节奏打得一团乱。 

“不需要！” 

“嘘，有人来了。” 

外面变的混乱噪杂起来，嫖客被不二撂倒之前还是发出了一声呼救，导致两个人不得不藏身暗处。脚步声伴随着人的吼叫声近得另躲藏的人有些心慌。观月屏住呼吸，听着外面寻找打伤员外之人的动静，思考着这种状态的自己能有几分全身而退的胜算。

“嘶...”观月突然感到一只较他高热的体温相对冰凉的手伸进了他裙下的亵裤里，那种令人贪恋的温度令观月差点咬到自己的舌头。

不二周助你疯了！

观月不敢说话，恐慌，羞耻和难言的满足一股脑的冲进身体深处，将热度集中在不二手握住的地方。

“......”不二也没有说什么，只是轻轻在他耳后吹气，发出极小的嘘声，一只手从后捂住了观月的嘴。

观月的身子紧绷着，中了迷香的身体本就敏感，被不二的手指戳弄铃口更是刺激得太过要命。虽然中了春药的自己确实需要释放一下体内翻腾的欲望，但怎么想也不该是在躲避的时候！观月本能的想反抗，可挣扎会发出声响，任何命令都不可避免的要开口说话，除了默默地挨着，接受身后坏家伙的挑弄以外，已经别无选择。

不二同是男人，自然知道怎么让观月欲罢不能。长年执剑而有些许茧子的手掌强硬的抚摸揉捏着观月的硬挺，时不时用食指戳弄脆弱敏感的头部，在不经意间制造的微小疼痛足矣把怀里的人弄得狂抖。

随着怀里的人一阵僵硬，不二满意的摸到一片湿热，只有两人才能听到的细微水声预示着观月已经射了一次，可不依不饶的撸动让被禁锢在怀里的人终于开始无法自控的发出低沉微小的啜泣。不二没有意识到自己手下的力量有点超出自己的计划，光是感受着怀里撒娇一般的颤抖和满手色情的湿滑就足以让他失去理智，令他施虐一般的继续蹂躏怀中的身体，更用力的按住乱动的观月，观月忍不住发出的呜咽声更引得不二捂住他的手暗暗发力。

外面的噪杂声什么时候消失的观月已经无从知晓，所有的专注都被致命的快感夺去，被不二捂住口鼻导致的缺氧带来一阵眩晕，窒息一般的痛苦让情欲更盛，反而再一次将观月的身体推上极乐的巅峰。

“啊....”随着瞬间的高潮而来的是氧气和自由，那种不可撼动的禁锢消失了，可观月在高潮的余韵中像散了架一样脱力，依旧软绵绵的靠着不二，柔若无骨一般，除了剧烈喘息带来的颤动，一丝挣扎也没有。

“还好吗？”不二轻声问道，他皱了皱眉。

“死不了...”观月几乎是咬牙切齿的说出这句话，“绝不会...比你先死！不二周助！”观月颤颤巍巍的推开柜门，几乎是逃命般地爬出去，不二紧随其后，把根本就是逞强的家伙扶起来。

“我不需要你的帮助！”腿间液体的触感令观月红了脸，不二还过分的把手上的液体蹭在了他的衣服上，长长的刘海挡住眼帘，看不清神情，只有被咬的发红的唇预示着观月已经有多努力在隐忍怒气。

“也不知道是谁叫那么大声，喊着我不是女人！别碰我，救命的。”

“你听错了！啊！”观月毫无预警的被打横抱起，不二恢复一向笑意盎然的模样，“其实，我轻功带个人跳窗轻而易举哦。” 

“你耍我！”

“彼此彼此，我要知道那封信...”

“切...”

观月无话可说，乖乖的别过脸去，手臂却环上不二的脖子。“敢松手你就完了。”

“不敢不敢，我可怕把你摔死了裕太讹上我。”

从楼外春到客栈不过一盏茶的功夫，观月依旧穿着那身鹅黄色的长裙，衣冠不算整齐，头发也有些凌乱，在不二怀里的观月就像个心口疼的病西子，干净中带着难言的妖艳，若被什么悍匪这样抱着招摇过市，只怕是要引起人各种猜忌，可躺在不二周助这个俊美又好名声的人怀里，怎么看都是被第一剑客救下的绝色美人，想是一份美人如玉剑如虹的美谈，人们纷纷侧目却不过问。不二就这么抱着他，用他的钱他的名义开了一间上等客房，观月实在是被不二一身正气带“姑娘”开房的举动给惊着了。

被放在床上扒衣服的时候，观月第一次觉得自己聪明一世，却似乎对正道中人有什么误解。

“你干什么！”

“给你擦擦身子，为什么这么紧张呢？”不二的语气不带一丝波澜，好像暗格里那个语气暧昧的人只是观月的幻觉。

“我要洗澡...一个人！”观月当然很想就这么享受不二的照顾然后放弃和身体的对抗倒头就睡，可大腿跟上还沾着精液，无论如何洁癖成病的观月也不可能这样就睡得着，仅仅是擦拭也根本不能令他满意。

“好吧，我扶你去。”

不二的温柔从容给观月一种可以依凭的信赖感，这种情感很微妙，毕竟正轻轻扶起他的男人是他的头号大敌，信赖什么的本就不该存在于两人之间。

氤氲的水汽令暧昧的温柔像麻醉剂一般浸入四肢百骸，观月初缩在足矣容下两个人浴桶的边缘，觉得自己一定是被这份温柔蒙蔽了，才会安心的放任不二脱掉自己的衣服，还任他留在身边帮他打理头发又冲洗身子。两人之间的氛围平和得就像一对多年相交的挚友。

为什么要对我这么好，以德报怨为了对比出我无理取闹的样子吗？

观月陷入思考时神情有些忧郁，褪去算计的笑意，那双眼型魅惑的暗紫色双眼在雾气里朦胧又纯净，不二光是看着都觉得罪恶。

“不一起吗？”意识到不二被水沾湿了衣袖，观月突然鬼使神差的开口，一捧温热的水突然顺着头顶灌下，令观月不禁闭上了眼睛，没能看到不二眼底突然升腾起的欲念。

对于观月的邀请不二难得感到小小的意外，他睁开的蓝眼睛就像海一样深不见底，却无法掩饰那一瞬的惊讶。

这个人是上天派来考验我德行的吗？可我本就不是什么正直的人啊。

“......不了。”不二不敢在观月面前脱去衣服，不然自己强装出的一副正直禁欲的形象就要被胯下不听话的那根东西打碎了。

是的，不二硬了，早在和观月被困在狭小黑暗的暗柜里时就已经起了反应。倔强的颤抖和拥抱时女子般柔软的触感激起了不该有的念想，眼前这个人直到这时还不愿放过他，继续不加掩饰的散发着自己的魅力，沾了水汽后墨一样的紫黑发将本就少见阳光的皮肤衬得像雪一样白，高温带来的红润又令他未曾显出中毒带来的虚弱，反倒是明媚艳丽得一如既往。说不动心是假的，说不想就这么在温暖的水里吻着他，要了他更是假的。

“我去给你拿一件衣服。”

清醒和堕落只在一瞬之间，不二咬了咬下唇，忍得难受极了，却还是选择在一切不受控制前离开。他不想，也害怕看到观月的抗拒，在暗柜中逗弄本就需要泄欲的观月是一回事，真的产生肌肤之亲又是另一回事，他有把握观月不会计较前者，而后者他不想赌。

他不二周助不怕输，但他赌不起。

不二把一身长衫的观月抱回床上的时候问他如果有一天我死了你会不会难过，观月自然很配合的说不会。不二很不满，说我都对你这么好了，换你一句软话很过分吗？ 

“因为在我打赢你之前你不会死，我呢，又不可能比你先死，这样我们都长命百岁不好吗！为什么成天想着死死死的，不二周助你晦不晦气！”

不二不以为然，他知道观月舍不得他死。

这一次没有人喝酒，但不二躺在床边依旧讲了他的故事。

不二说他最喜欢他的那把剑，那是前阁主赠予他的剑，名为清风。这把剑沾了许多人的血，前阁主说，青龙阁出来的宝剑，就是要饮尽恶人血的，可他至今也不知道谁是好人谁是恶人，有些人人前是好人人后是恶人，有人人前是恶人人后亦可为友，甚至更多恶与不恶只在左右方寸之间，无非立场罢了。他也曾问过手冢，却也只得沉默，虽然人人都说手冢的剑无恶不斩，但他也说不出个所以然来。时间久了，这种思考便影响了他出剑的速度，于是谁伤他，这把剑就饮谁的血。伤我的必是恶人，只要这样想，一切就都迎刃而解了。

我是恶人吗？观月问。

嗯…不二想了想，是，又不是。

那你是恶人吗？

不二没有犹豫，不是，却又是，我啊，也是个很自私的人，会怕死，会杀人，会窝藏祸心，还会沽名钓誉。

观月笑了，他突然觉得不二也不是别人口中那么正气凛然，似乎两个人的差距也并没有自己想象的那么大，善恶一半，恩怨一半，彼此彼此。 

“你不是好人，不是恶人。你是疯子，不二周助。”

“呵呵，为什么这么说。” 

“只有疯子才会在躲藏的时候干那种事。”

“那岂不是只有傻子才不挣扎。”

观月缩进被子里，“挣扎会被发现！”

“以你的本事不会不知道外面那些杂碎不是我的对手吧。” 

观月细想了一下那时候自己的心情，似乎不是在怕不二打不过他们，而是担心被发现的话，不二的英明就真的要毁于一旦了。

“所以是为什么呢？”

“因为我是傻子可以了吧！”观月别过头准备睡过一晚恢复了身体再和不二周助论长短，于是合上双眸不再理会不二。

没了烛息的夜色深蓝，不二背对着观月，听着身边人均匀的呼吸声陷入沉静后愈加明显的情欲中，明明喜欢的人就躺在身侧，可为什么距离感却那么强烈，似乎永远遥不可及，不二周助苦笑，手冢说，入了青龙阁，自己的命就不再是命了，他的刀下鬼有地痞流氓亦有达官显贵，与他不二周助结了仇怨的岂止一个观月初，说明了，他就是个不知道还有没有明天的人。不二的手抚上自己半软的欲望，发出低浅的呻吟，想着那温暖的触碰，那令人欲罢不能的淫荡喘息，那张比芍药还要妖艳的面容，想象观月被自己进入时会做出的神情，会哭，却又逞强，让眼泪在眼眶里打转，然后故作狠相的让自己滚出去，身体却紧紧抱着自己不肯松手。不二的喘息逐渐变得粗重，似乎连夜色都多了一层暧昧的水汽，有些转醒过来的观月不用睁开眼睛也知道不二在做什么，他僵硬着，假装熟睡，控制欲作祟的观月从来不敢去戳破两人的防线，于是明明互相的心思昭然若揭，却终究发乎情止于礼。

...

三月的春花爬上楼阁，在窗边露出一个撩人的尖角，提醒着屋内人初春的到来。那次之后，观月总是故作姿态的给不二送钱，不二每次都会带着故事照单全收，两人心照不宣，亦步亦趋，是最亲密的挚友，亦是最疏远的敌人。

树林旁的酒肆很破旧，酒也只有口感劣等的烧刀子，不二要了几两切肉，三坛烈酒，一应摆在桌上。“我的嘴有伤，所以肉我吃，酒你喝。”

观月不喜欢粗制滥造的烈酒，口感粗劣却劲道十足，观月的酒量不差，可这样一坛下去，只怕他观月初要横着出这个酒馆了。

这次换我给你讲个故事吧。观月想了一个不喝酒的好办法。

天下第一楼的迹部景吾你知道吗？他家历代为商，富可敌国，而鲜有人知道，他表面光鲜实则仰人鼻息，若是哪天朝堂动荡，要到杀鸡取卵之时，他便第一个逃不掉。人们都说民不与官斗，迹部再有钱，也摆脱不了商人身份任那些官员宰割。一天迹部找上了我，以重金让我帮他疏通关系，在朝堂内买了个一官半职，他于堂上呼风唤雨全靠隐元密会为他网罗罪证把柄，贪官恶吏也好，朝堂清流也罢，他谁也不听信谁也不偏帮，不为江山社稷，不为天下苍生，唯自保而已。

“所以说你们手持罪证却不作为喽。”不二的语气中没有责备，反而更多的是兴趣。

“这世间没有救世主，也不该有救世主。”

“你和手冢说的很不一样。他说，以天下为己任，系天下之苍生，哪怕赔上性命也是值得的，这就是大义，身怀力者而不为，便是逃避责任，绝非正道。”

不二周助。观月拍了拍不二的肩膀，正经得令不二不得不认真的与他对视。

“没什么比自己的性命更重要，你给自己的担子太重了，心系苍生，救人水火没有错，但你也是苍生的一部分，你也是一条命，一个人，旁人死了，有人会难过，你死了，也有人会难过，你与旁人并无不同。”

“自从这条命被手冢捡回去，我就是一把剑了。”

“不二，手冢的梦想不是你的梦想，你是明白的吧。”观月无奈的叹气，虽然嘴上说不二是他的宿敌，实际这也是一种他欣赏不二的方式，出于这种欣赏，自然也会担心他的过于温柔终会伤及自身。他不是不知道为什么不二今天拒绝沾酒，不二受伤了，虽然隐瞒的很好，却根本瞒不住他的眼睛。

“观月，你知道我最讨厌什么吗？”

观月摇了摇头，他说你的秘密隐藏的太好，你的喜怒哀乐也隐藏的太好，我不知道。

“我讨厌清风，我讨厌杀人，更讨厌看到亲近的人受到伤害。”

不二向观月的身边蹭了蹭，几乎要凑到观月的脸前，就好像一对恋人一样亲密无间。不二第一次露出悲伤的神情，他卷起自己的袖子，露出缠满了纱布的左臂。不二说本以为自己万敌不侵，不过是自己太没见过世面，青龙阁收到的求救信是一个陷阱，他们五个人被包围在城外的山谷中，一拳难敌四手的感觉是怎么样的，他还是第一次知道。 

“手冢和桃城都伤得很重，我们回到青龙阁的时候，菜菜子倒在血泊里……若不是越前击退了前来寻事的仇家，或许一切都来不及了。”不二倒上一杯酒，不顾观月的劝阻一口饮下。“真是奇怪，我们连最亲近的人都保护不了，却在谈天下苍生。”不二的笑容很仓皇，“染指江湖，涉入深渊，走到这一步，我不后悔，只是有些遗憾。”

观月欲言又止，他不敢问不二遗憾什么，正因为心里知道，才不敢询问，只能夺下不二手中的海碗，喝止道不要再喝了。

最后观月为了阻止不二一碗碗的灌自己影响伤口的愈合，浑然不觉的抢着喝了所有的酒，后面发生了什么观月已经记不得了，只记得辛辣的酒气和过速的心跳，还有一个近乎强迫的亲吻。

观月醒来的时候已经是第二天正午，头昏眼花已经不足以形容观月身体的状况，裕太在旁边焦急的脸有些可爱，他不停地问前辈还记不记的自己是谁。

“你哥怎么样了。”观月扶着裕太的手臂坐了起来，想起应该也没少喝酒的不二，虽然心知自己又被摆了一道，但还是忍不住担心始作俑者。

“他好得很呢，倒是前辈你，弄得一身土不说还醉得不省人事，是不是我哥他又欺负你了。”

“哼，我会被他欺负吗……”观月卷了卷自己长发，作出从容的姿态，转而看到抬起的袖口纹样繁杂，才发现这件带着贵气的缎面睡衣有些陌生，突然意识到了什么，“迹部是不是来过？”

“他说怕你死了不知道账本的钥匙在哪儿，带了一堆仆人折腾了一晚上，现在还在主厅闹事呢。”裕太叹了口气。

观月想到不二的伤，突然觉得有些事，再不准备就要来不及了，既然迹部来了，他一定要物尽其用才好。

“我要见到他！马上！”

不二回去后伤口果然恶化了，被手冢好一顿奚落，不二却觉得这一醉很欢喜，哪怕肌理腐烂，血肉剥落，那渗透着烈酒的血液也是新鲜的，他从未觉得自己这么鲜活过。那时不二搂着已经没什么意识的观月问他，如果有来世的话，我们从敌人做到情人好不好。观月没有回答，只是点了点头，他第一次郑重的吻了观月，撬开他微张的唇齿，强硬的霸占他内里的每一方寸，几乎要把观月柔软的身子揉进自己的体内。好欢喜啊，为那个无法叫出的名字，为那个足以让他铭记到生命最后一刻的誓言。

那一次的调虎离山果然只是暴风雨的前奏，随后的几个月里，大大小小针对青龙阁的寻仇风波不断，甚至出现了宫中暗卫的影子，没有多久，青龙阁以杀害朝廷重臣的罪名被当作逆党屠戮，当初被救下或帮助的人们虽心如明镜却也无法施以援手，城内曾经与青龙阁来往甚密的百姓更是人人自危，生怕扯上什么关系，顷刻间家破人亡。

追兵追到草屋外的时候，不二已经认命了。

身上纵横着的刀伤已经拖垮了身体，就连握住清风都有些困难。

刀尖刺入心口的感觉很冰冷，比起麻木，疼痛反而不那么喧宾夺主，如果能形容的话，应该就像一滴冰冷刺骨的液体滴入心头，把心尖上的那个人渐渐冰冻，渐渐模糊。身体使不上一点力气，可意识却冷静的可怕，狭窄的视线里观月的笑容像能融化冰川的暖阳，可为什么，渐渐的就看不见了呢。

不二在黑暗中摸索着，腰间的荷包被他紧握住，里面躺着那一缕青丝，像个无法触及的梦。 

听江湖上算命的骗子说，只要一缕青丝即可做法让头发的主人倒霉或者爱上自己，好难选啊。不过那家伙惹上我已经够倒霉了，那么，神啊或者鬼啊，求你让他爱上我吧。我真是自私，自私到最后一刻还在希望他孤零零的爱上我，希望他下辈子能在茫茫人海中找到我，臭骂也好，刀砍也好，又要诱骗裕太也好，指着我的鼻子说我观月初与你累世缠魂，找你寻仇来了。

可是，这辈子，没能肆无忌惮的抓住那双手，我果然还是……不甘心啊……

从初春到霜降，青龙阁的人为了躲避追兵而消声灭迹，死的死伤的伤，曾经的正道第一阁的倒下不过一纸公文之间。不二被安上逆党的罪名四处追捕，与众人在一个夜色中分散，再没了消息。这几个月来，迹部和观月说的最多的一句话就是你救不了他。

没有立场，甚至没有手段可以救他。无论迹部多少暗中周旋，无论观月递出了多少暗中的保护令，一个惹尽了黑道，又被官家所嫉恨的人如何逃得过自己的命数。这天下莫非王土，又有谁能犯天下之大不韪而全身而退。

“这众星照耀之下的皇城，总是那么静谧，似乎永远与杀戮无关。”迹部从背后把一件墨狐皮的大氅披到观月单薄的身上，好友一天天憔悴下去的样子令人心疼，可即便清楚观月对那个不二飞蛾扑火般的心思，他也难以置喙过多。“独自莫凭栏，你这样我很担心。”

“他是个好人，不应该这样收场。”月色下的观月像个精美的瓷娃娃，声色冷淡，似乎几个月来的殚精竭虑已经把那人的情绪耗尽了。“他甚至不愿见我，他不想把祸水东引，为了裕太……也为了我。”

“你不是最不信好人有好报的吗。”

观月看着头顶的明月，“迹部，你能想象我应约去寻仇时，看到青龙阁人去楼空的感觉吗？那个口口声声说与我不死不休的人，最终只留了一封书信给我，他说这辈子我欠的债，他下辈子再讨，不死不休。他真狠心啊，明明说了那样的话，离开的时候却那么绝……这辈子拖累一下我，也不是不可以啊。”

“还……抱着希望吗？”

“一天看不见尸首，哪怕人人都传他死了，我也不信。”观月紧了紧身上柔软的皮毛，“谢谢你。”

“不必。”

观月转身进入楼中，迹部看着观月倔强的背影，有些安慰的话哽在喉咙里说也不是不说也不是。

迹部没有跟上，而是从怀里掏出一个半新的锦囊，上面绣着一双燕子低飞图，正反面的两只燕子姿态相对而依，实际却如参商般永不相见。那是观月不忍再看，也不曾与他取回的东西。

“可真是个怪人啊...连个尸首都没留下却留下这么个东西吊人胃口。”在荒村的一场围剿中，那个原本不可能逃出生天的人不见了，无数人信誓旦旦的说见到不二身中数箭，被极具盛名的暗卫白石在心口留了一刀，即便当时没死也绝无生还可能，可翻遍树林也只找到一颗被攥得变了形状的锦囊。 

莫非你真是燕子不成么，自己飞走的同时，把那个人的心也衔走了。 

…

观月成了个好酒之人，爱上品尝各种酒肆的新酿老酒。他不挑剔，精良也好，劣质也好，无论哪一种似乎都有令人无法忘怀的回忆。他开始喜欢喝一碗，倒一碗，旁人问起观月是否有什么想要祭奠的故人时，观月只是笑着说，不曾有。

时隔五年，一个新秀的青年剑客横霸武林，他有一双猫一样的眼睛，墨蓝色的碎发在风中翻飞的样子像极了当初那个意气风发的天才剑客。江湖上还是一如既往的乱，观月出卖消息的同时从未放弃打探关于不二的事，可越来越多的消息开始围绕着武林上的新人，能打探出来的消息也越来越少，甚至，整个江湖都在遗忘。

一代新人换旧人，确实不是说说而已。

观月不知道自己是怎么找到这个偏僻的酒家的，里面有三两个人正谈论着那个劫富济贫吓得欺行霸市的邱员外屁滚尿流的武林新秀，一人一碗热酒，吐沫横飞的几乎要把小剑客吹上天了。坐在一旁的观月对他们一知半解的看法嗤之以鼻，当初不过是个上房揭瓦的熊孩子，比起他的前辈还稚嫩得多呢。

青龙阁消失之后，江湖的故事却没有停止，只要听到武林的故事，观月就会频繁想起那个温婉又带着坏水的笑容。没由来的气恼涌上心头，观月手一挥，盛酒的碗碟已经七零八碎的躺在地上。“你们店的酒酸了！叫你们的掌柜的出来！”

一阵冷风顺着耳边呼啸而过，金属划过空气的声音让观月微微一惊，一缕长发被齐刷刷的划断。

“不好意思这位客人，本店禁止寻性滋事。”

有些沙哑粗粝的声音带着熟悉的腔调，观月震惊的抬头。 

面前持剑的男人带着让他梦绕魂牵的笑容，灰白色的长直发被高高的束起，黑色的布料缠住那双那眼睛，遮挡住小半张脸，而那轮廓，即使多年不见，依旧熟悉得让观月想要发疯。

“不二……周助……是你么？”观月不知道自己是不是醉了，更不知道眼前容貌与印象中深栗色长发的不二并不尽相同的人是不是他的一个美好的错认，但观月不想管这些，放任自己叫出了那个被自己封存于心的名字。

五年了，他再没有提起过这个名。

“这位客人，本店不提供寻人服务。”灰白色长发的男子用剑面拍了拍观月的脸颊，明明是威胁的姿势却笑得十分友善，就好像手里的剑锋不过是件玩具，一举一动像极了当初戏耍他的那人，闻声辨位的功力显示出此人内力的深厚，竟也与当初那人如出一辙。观月深吸了一口气，那人见他不再出声，带着狐疑模样的歪了歪头收了剑，持剑的手习惯性的握了一下腰间原本应该挂着什么东西的地方，转身便走。

观月低头咯咯的笑了起来，“今天我就要滋事了，与我打一架，输了的话，我给你双倍的酒钱。” 

男子的唇边勾起一个微妙的弧度，即便瞎了眼睛，失了声音，一夜白头，失却了一切属于自己的记忆，但身体依旧难以忘怀许多习惯，那个人，那个声音，那句话都令他的嘴角无法控制的翘起，眼泪也开始从那双已经废了不知道多久的眼眶中流出。

“奉陪。”

\----------------------  
《宿敌》

会在何处见到你

莫非前尘已注定

飞过时空的距离

却囿于刀剑光影

三月春花渐次醒

迢迢年华谁老去

是劫是缘随我心

除了你万敌不侵

当恩怨各一半

我怎么圈揽

看灯笼血红染

寻仇已太晚

月下门童喟叹

昨夜太平长安

当天上星河转

我命已定盘

待绝笔墨痕干

宿敌已来犯

我借你的孤单

今生恐怕难还

————


End file.
